


I'll Be Riding Shotgun Underneath The Hot Sun

by xLoveMx



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Humor, M/M, cruise ship au, eventual beauyasha, eventual fjoryclay, eventual widojest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:07:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 8,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25243615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xLoveMx/pseuds/xLoveMx
Summary: '...or the Intriguing Adventures of the MS Lucidian' aka the Cruise Ship AU I was inevitably going to write.
Relationships: Beauregard Lionett & Mollymauk Tealeaf, Beauregard Lionett/Yasha, Caduceus Clay & Fjord, Caduceus Clay/Fjord, Jester Lavorre & Beauregard Lionett, Jester Lavorre & Caleb Widogast, Jester Lavorre & Essek Thelyss, Jester Lavorre/Caleb Widogast, Mollymauk Tealeaf & Yasha
Comments: 69
Kudos: 74





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ALRIGHT  
> I have been talking about this, and it won't leave my head, so HERE WE GO!  
> It's basically the Mighty Nein working on a cruise ship. I have decided to make these little snippets that do technically have a storyline, but it won't be fully linear chapters. I will be tagging ships and such as I go along, because right now I only really have a general direction in which this is going, but that should be fun! :P
> 
> As always, enjoy, leave a comment ( even suggestions if you want! ) and listen to the playlist! 
> 
> xx
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3BXlVy3DzIQigDCSL4vsOf?si=jaosoESGTISFP71WHpLH1Q

„Wait, he floats? Like, five feet above the ground?” Jester asked, her eyes having grown wider as she abandoned sorting through the plasters and bandages. She did have healing spells for any bigger injuries and accidents, but those were actually quite rare on the ship, so she spent most of her days giving out pills that helped with nausea or bandaging the bruised and bloody knees of kids who had slipped and fallen over while playing.

It honestly wasn’t the most interesting job, which was why she was so intrigued by Caleb and his stories.

“More like, one foot above the ground, but I did feel like he was cheating a little bit. I mean it’s not really a hike if you float all the way, right?” He was leaning against the door frame, half amused and half a little irritated still.

Jester’s interest was definitely piqued, whoever this guy was, he sounded way more interesting than anything she got to see here on a daily basis. “Yeah, I mean he probably has a good reason for it. Unless he just wants to look cool. Does he look cool?”

Caleb let out a chuckle, shrugging his shoulders. “I guess? I mean I personally think it’s cool, because it’s not a spell that seems common. It’s not _Fly_ , so I’m assuming that he came up with it himself,”

“You’re nerding out,” Jester replied with a laugh, but really, she found it quite endearing. Whenever Caleb wasn’t working and doing tours of the islands, she caught him with his nose buried in books and Jester sometimes wished she had the stamina to read that much. She had a couple of books that she went through again and again, but they weren’t really academics material, in fact most of them were smutty novels she read before bed. Not that there was anything wrong with that, she even swapped them for different ones with her friend Veth sometimes. It was how she had met Caleb, too. Him and Veth were best friends and until Veth’s husband had joined them on the ship they had even shared a cabin. Veth had accidentally grabbed one of Caleb’s books and brought it to Jester, so he had come to pick it up and ever since that day he came by to talk to her every now and then.

He was cute too, Jester had to give him that. With his long red hair pulled up into a braid whenever they came to the warmer regions, his rolled-up sleeves and holsters full of books.

He was also married.

Jester pushed that thought aside before turning her attention back towards the bandages. “Well, you should ask him about it, and maybe show him to me sometime. I wanna see the floaty hot boy.” She then chuckled.

“I never said he was got,” Caleb replied with a laugh, but Jester simply shrugged her shoulders. “Anyone who manages to tear your attention away from your books or work enough to have you talking about it to other people has to be hot.” She then quipped, and Caleb could only laugh again as he pushed himself away from the door frame.

“Fair enough _. Bis später,_ Jester.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quickly adding this one! <3

Caduceus was generally a rather calm individual and not easily spooked either, but when he stepped into the freezer to get some of the freshly arrived fruits to cut up for lunch, he almost tripped over his own feet, letting out a rather undignified scream when he caught sight of a person poking their head out from behind some of the boxes.

“Sorry, sorry!” Fjord stepped out all the way eventually , hands raised in an apologetic gesture. “I didn’t mean to startle you!”

Caduceus’ expression changed from shock to surprise to confusion for a moment. It wasn’t uncommon to have some of his staff in here, but he hadn’t expected to find the ship’s first mate.

“It’s...fine. I just wasn’t prepared to come across anyone in here.” Fjord generally looked a little startled and also like he hadn’t slept all that well last night. “Are you alright?”

His question was followed by a sigh from the other man, who shrugged his shoulders. “Yeah...I mean. Avantika is in our cabin and like...I was trying to not be seen by her.”  
“And the freezer was the best place you could come up with?” Caduceus found himself asking, one eyebrow raised.

“Look. I panicked, a little. I didn’t think she was going to be there.”

“I don’t quite understand why you two still live together anyways,” He then added, nodding for Fjord to pick up one of the boxes as he carried one himself, before motioning back towards the door.

“I mean...we usually don’t work the same shift, obviously, so we never really see each other, and all my stuff is in there.” Fjord sighed, placing the box on one of the tables as he watched Caduceus pull out some bread and other ingredients that he recognized to be parts of what was going to be his favorite sandwich. It was one of Caduceus’ special creations _, Moss &Mushroom,_ and while it seemed strange at first it had become quite popular with the guests, and also the crew.

Part of Fjord was glad that the other man had been the one who had found him and not some random kitchen hand. Caduceus knew a lot about what was going on around this ship, even though he didn’t really talk about it, unless you asked him directly, and while it wasn’t a secret that Fjord and Avantika, the ship’s captain, had a rather spectacular break up a few weeks ago, no one actually dared to talk about it in fear of summoning the Captain’s wrath. Right now, it was all focused on Fjord, which was also the reason he had found himself inside the freezer, as far away from her as possible.

“We could always help you get your stuff. I mean...you are the first mate, I’m sure no one would have a problem assigning you a new cabin, and until then you could always come and live with me.” Offering a smile, Caduceus pushed the plate over towards his friend then.

“Really? I mean...I don’t want to intrude or anything.” Fjord found himself replying, picking up the sandwich. There was something oddly comforting about the taste of it in his mouth, and he almost sighed.

“You won’t. I’d be happy to help, besides: Someone needs to make sure you get some rest so you won’t steer this ship against the nearest rock and sink it, costing all of us our jobs,” There was definitely a playfulness in his voice, and Fjord almost laughed.

“Fair enough,” he agreed between bites, “Thank you, Caduceus. I really appreciate it.”

“No need to thank me. Just...please don’t hide in my freezer anymore?” He chuckled as he cut up another sandwich.

“Deal.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I miss Molly, so if course he had to be in this one <3

“Fjord said this was gonna be cool and like...I didn’t really believe him but I kinda hoped he was being honest? All I’ve done today is teach Tai Chi to a bunch of old guys and some people who thought they were going to learn how to make tea.” Beau let out a huff from where she was sat on stage, her legs dangling off the edge.

It wasn’t like she had a lot of other jobs waiting for her and fuck if she was ever going to go home and work for her father again, but still. Somehow she had thought that this was going to be a lot more fun.

“Have you tried suggesting that you teach some new classes? Maybe something that you consider fun?” Molly had stepped back on stage, now in full costume, which really wasn’t all that different from what he was usually wearing.

“Fuck I’m not talking to Avantika about that shit. She already looks like she wants to murder me,” Beau then shook her head, but Molly simply chuckled.

“She’s the captain of the ship, that doesn’t mean she has any say whatsoever about what goes on anywhere other than the bridge. You’ll have to talk to the cruise director, whose pretty open to new ideas,”

“Did you sleep with them?” Beau asked, one eyebrow raised, which only elicited another chuckle from her friend.

“Of course, but that was after I had already suggested some little tweaks to the entertainment program and she had approved them, but if you feel like it’s going to help your case, be my guest.”

Beau rolled her eyes again, flipping him off for a moment. “I might talk to her though, because if I have to teach one more Tai Chi class where some old dude almost falls over because he saw a cat and lost his balance I might actually jump off the ship. By the way: Where’s your friend? You know, the one with the harp?”

Molly’s lips curved into a grin and Beau immediately regretted asking. “Yasha? She’s not rehearsing until three, but if you want to pay her a visit, she’s usually somewhere up on one of the higher decks, watching the waves when she’s not working, or if Caleb’s around they sometimes read together.” He was still grinning, and Beau considered flipping him off again.

“I might. I need to talk to Caleb anyways. If he keeps letting his cat wander around all over this place and into my Tai Chi classes then someone will eventually fall over and sue us, because they broke some bones.”

“Mhm...and we wouldn’t want that, would we? You better go find him, if you see Yasha tell her dinner at five in my cabin,” Now he was actually winking at her and Beau decided to flip him off once more as she jumped off the stage, walking out.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am having WAY too much fun with this! xD

**to: Caleb, 5:54am**

_Caleb._

**to: Caleb, 5:56am**

_Caleb. Caleb._

**to: Caleb, 6:01am**

_CALEEEEEEEB. Where are you?_

**to: Beauregard, 6:05am**

_It’s 6 in the morning, Beau. Take a wild guess._

**to: Caleb, 6:06am**

_Yeah yeah. I am in a cabin._

**to: Beauregard, 6:07am**

_Good for you. So am I._

**to: Caleb, 6:08am**

_It’s not my cabin. I have zero idea where I am on this ship. Or how to get back to mine._

**to: Beauregard, 6:10am**

_I fail to see how that is any of my concern._

**to: Caleb, 6:11am**

_You know this place inside out, right? Tell me how to get back to my cabin._

**to: Beauregard, 6:14am**

_Beau, I don’t have the faintest idea where you are. Whose cabin are you in?_

**to: Caleb, 6:15am**

_..._

**to: Caleb, 6:18am**

_Cruise director._

**to: Caleb, 6:20am**

_You are judging me, aren’t you? I can practically HEAR it._

**to: Beauregard, 6:21am**

_I am not. I am sending Frumpkin to her cabin. Just follow him and you’ll get back to your own._

**to: Caleb, 6:22am**

_...thank you._

**to: Beauregard, 6:23am**

_Gern geschehen. Now why are you sleeping with the cruise director?_

**to: Caleb, 6:25am**

_...I was trying to talk to Yasha._

**to: Beauregard, 6:27am**

_and...you slipped and fell?_

**to: Caleb, 6:29am**

_She’s just so pretty, fuck._

**to: Caleb, 6:30am**

_Your cat is judging me._

**to: Beauregard, 6:31am**

_He’s a cat._

**to: Caleb, 6:32am**

_Right. Anyway, I don’t want to talk about it._

**to: Beauregard, 6:33am**

_Then why have you been texting me for the past half an hour?_

**to: Caleb, 6:34am**

_Because I was fucking lost, okay? God damn it. Why are you like this?_

**to: Caleb, 6:35am**

_Caleb. Hey! HEY POOF YOUR CAT BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!_

**to: Beauregard, 6:36am**

_*read*_


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little widojest for chapter 5 :)

“Caleb, he’s not floating.”

A small chuckle came as the response from where he had leaned against the railing. “ _Ja,_ because he’s currently sitting in a chair. Just wait until he gets up.”

Jester fiddled with one of the charms on her horns as she glanced back and forth between Caleb and the guy who she knew was named Essek. She hadn’t personally introduced herself yet, but she was willing to do it just for the chance to see him float around. It sounded like a pretty cool thing to do if she was being honest, and Jester found that the guy, in general, looked pretty cool. A little out of place on this cruise ship that was filled with tourists who spent hours in the sun trying to get a tan and screaming kids, but still cool somehow.

“So, I was thinking.” She eventually shifted her attention back to Caleb, glancing up at him from her own spot against the railing. “You know how they’re doing that dance competition next week? Everyone’s allowed to compete as long as they have a partner, and I was wondering if....maybe, you know, you wanted to dance with me?”

His face showed an honest surprise then, as if he was the last person he would have expected to be asked to participate in a dance competition. Granted, he didn’t exactly look like a dancer, not with how much time he usually spent with his nose buried in books, but Jester had a feeling that Caleb wasn’t a bad dancer, and even if he was then she would still have a week to teach him something.

And maybe she just wanted to spend some time with him, but she wasn’t going to ever admit that out loud.

“I am...not exactly a skilled dancer, Jester.” He eventually found himself replying, though the corners of his lips were curved into a slight smile. “I...would have expected you to ask Fjord, or maybe Beau.”

Shaking her head, Jester made a dismissive gesture with her hands. “Beau isn’t really a dancer either, besides: I was trying to talk to her earlier and she was in the worst mood! Oh, which reminds me, I am supposed to tell you to hide or else...well. _Something or else_. I wasn’t really listening, but she sounded pissed.”

A small chuckle from Caleb followed as he let his eyes drift out over the ocean for a moment before returning his attention back to Jester.

“And Fjord...I mean I’m not sure he’s allowed to compete or has the time? Besides, I haven’t seen him in like...three days, so for all I knew Avantika has murdered, chopped him up and thrown the parts overboard as we passed Port Damali.”

It was a joke, of course, even though there really was something a little unsettling about their friend’s ex girlfriend, and yet it made Caleb laugh.

_What a nice laugh,_ Jester thought to herself, quickly lowering her gaze and ignoring the way her stomach fluttered ever so slightly.

“Alright, well. I can’t promise that we’ll be very good, but if you really want to then we can try and get some practice in. Just text me when you’re free.”

Jester’s lips immediately curved into a smile and her eyes lit up just a little as she looked back up at him again, briefly considering leaning in so she could give him a kiss on the cheek. She quickly changed her mind, however, when her attention was drawn back to the ring on his finger.

_Right._

“I will text you then,” She found herself nodding, before looking back over the deck, and frowning. “Oh no! Caleb! We missed it!” Following her gaze, Caleb’s eyes landed on the empty chair where Essek had been sitting not a minute ago.

“Oh come on!” Jester groaned, which was interrupted by the sound of Caleb’s laugh.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah yes. Company emails... :P

> **To:** all@mslucidiancruises.co.wm
> 
> **From:** z.olios@mslucidiancruises.co.wm
> 
> **Subject:** Weekly Update

Dear staff,

As always, I will be providing you with a quick update for what’s to come this upcoming week. If there’s any questions feel free to reply to this email, but please remember to only reply to me, not everyone on this ship needs to know why you so desperately need to switch a shift.

**ARRIVAL:** We will be arriving at our next stop in _Nicodranas_ in three days’ time. If you have any days off and wish to participate in any of the tours, please contact the front desk or Mr. Widogast and they will be able to help you.

**PERFORMANCE:** On Thursday we will be having a formal dinner, followed by a performance by _the Ruby Of The Sea._ Reservation is required. People can sign up at the front desk or via the app.

**FITNESS:** From tomorrow there will be a new self-defense class available that will be taught by the wonderful Beauregard Lionett. Tuesdays and Thursdays from 10-11:30am at the gym. Tai Chi and all other classes will still be open for people to attend. Yoga is being moved to Wednesdays and Fridays from 8:30-9:30am. Guests have already been notified via app.

**COMPETITION:** We have had quite a few guests and staff sign on for the dance competition which will be held this Saturday, starting 7pm. Judges will include myself and entertainment coordinator Mollymauk Tealeaf. We are looking forward to everyone’s performance.

**FOOD:** In preparation for our arrival in Nicodranas we will be serving pastries especially from this region of the continent during breakfast and lunch. The recipe can be inquired about with chef Cauduceus Clay should you be interested in letting the guests know what exactly they are eating.

This much for now. Thank you for your continuous hard work and should there be any questions please don’t hesitate to ask!

_Zethris Olios_

_Cruise Director_

* * *

> **To:** b.lionett@mslucidiancruises.co.wm
> 
> **From:** m.tealeaf@mslucidiancruises.co.wm
> 
> **Subject:** :P

‚wonderful Beauregard Lionett‘ huh? ;)

-Molly

* * *

> **To:** m.tealeaf@mslucidiancruises.co.wm
> 
> **From:** b.lionett@mslucidiancruises.co.wm
> 
> **Subject:** fuck you

Read the subject line.

-Beau

* * *

> **To:** b.lionett@mslucidiancruises.co.wm
> 
> **From:** m.tealeaf@mslucidiancruises.co.wm
> 
> **Subject:** re: fuck you

Love you too! ;)

-Molly


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some Yasha&Veth, because I love it when they talk! :P

“So she’s like...clearly into you.”

Yasha made a face at the other woman’s words, her eyes wandering over to the harp almost wishfully. She had been meaning to practice for her nightly harp session that she usually played during dinner time, but had barely managed to get ten minutes in before Veth had shown up.

“I don’t...I mean. She never said anything.” It wasn’t like Yasha wasn’t attracted to Beau, or like she’d say no if the other woman asked her out, but Beau most certainly wasn’t interested in her. They barely talked, and Yasha had once joined a yoga class that Beau was teaching, risking to embarrass herself, and there had been no real reaction. Beau had just nodded at her and then gone about her business.

Yasha was also thinking about Beau entirely too often.

“That’s because she’s a disaster, have you seen her?” Veth threw her hands up, shaking her head. “I mean she’s looking at you like you’re an afternoon delight. Which you definitely are, I am not ashamed to admit that, but you gotta give that woman a hint she can take.”

It wasn’t like Yasha hadn’t tried, really, and why was she having this conversation anyways? She could feel her cheeks heating up ever so slightly and resorted to repeating various chords over and over in her head.

“Like, only if you’re into her too, of course, but I figured that was a given at this point, right?”

Yasha briefly wondered if she had ever been this bad at flirting. She couldn’t have been, considering she had been married before, but taking into account how that had ended she probably shouldn’t use it as a positive example either.

“A penny for your thoughts,” Veth grinned, and Yasha found herself snapping back into reality.

“I...appreciate the effort but...what exactly are you doing here anyways?” There was a change in Veth’s expression immediately, and she muttered a quit _Fuck._

“Yeza lost Luc. I was supposed to go looking for him. You haven’t seen him around here, have you?”

Yasha shook her head lightly, she hadn’t seen anyone, but then again, she had also been lost in her music until Veth had come barging in. “Maybe try the kitchen? He loves Caduceus’ sandwiches.” She remembered the little boy coming in sometimes whenever Yasha was having some tea with their friend, chased by Yeza. “Hey, do you really think Beau’s into me?”

Looking up again, Yasha found that Veth had already gone, the seat where she had settled into, now empty.

“Right.” She then muttered, turning her attention back to the harp.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyway, I love text convos. :P

**to: Veth, 3.13pm**

_Veth. Come get your son._

**to: Fjord, 3.15pm**

_YOU FOUND HIM?_

**to: Fjord, 3.16pm**

_Where is he?_

**to: Veth, 3.17pm**

_Freezer. Next to the kitchen._

**to: Fjord, 3.18pm**

_What?_

**to: Fjord, 3.19pm**

_Were you specifically looking in there?_

**to: Veth, 3.20pm**

_...yes._

**to: Fjord, 3.21pm**

_Are you sure about that?_

**to: Veth, 3.22pm**

_Look. Are you gonna get him? I think he stole Jester’s weasel._

**to: Fjord, 3.24pm**

_Sprinkle is still alive?_

**to: Veth, 3:25pm**

_Apparently?_

**to: Fjord, 3.26pm**

_I was so sure he would have jumped off the ship sometime after we left Port Damali._

**to: Fjord, 3.27pm**

_I owe Molly some money._

**to: Veth, 3.28pm**

_Are you coming to get your son?_

**to: Fjord: 3.29pm**

_Yeah yeah. On my way._

* * *

**to: Caduceus, 3:44pm**

_Cad, come get your boyfriend._

**to: Veth, 3.51pm**

_Pardon me?_

**to: Caduceus, 3.52pm**

_Fjord. He’s in the freezer._

**to: Veth, 3:53pm**

_Again?_

**to: Caduceus, 3.55pm**

_Yeah I figured it wasn’t the first time._

**to: Veth, 3.57pm**

_He’s not my boyfriend though._

**to: Caduceus, 3.59pm**

_Want me to go get Avantika?_

**to: Veth, 4.01pm**

_Oh no._

**to: Caduceus, 4.02pm**

_I was kidding. Mostly._

**to: Caduceus, 4.03pm**

_Anyway. Gotta get this weasel back to Jester’s cabin._

**to: Veth, 4:04pm**

_Ah. Sprinkle is alive? Good for him._

**to: Caduceus, 4.05pm**

_I’m not so sure about that._

_([IMG02835.jpg](https://surlyermine.files.wordpress.com/2009/07/dead-weasel.jpg) )_

**to: Veth, 4.06pm**

_...point taken._


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some more widojest for you all! ( Had to get some angst in there ;) )

Jester wasn’t entirely sure why she had gone out onto the pool deck in the first place. Everyone else was still inside, having a drink after dinner and listening to Yasha playing her harp. She adored the other woman and even though no one would have expected it, she had a way with that harp that drew you in and made you forget just where you were.

Tonight was different, though. She should have been practicing the dance with Caleb this afternoon, but he had texted her and cancelled last minute, before turning his phone off. Surely, Jester could have made an effort to find him on the ship, but it had been a slightly rougher day on sea, so she had been flooded with people who were suffering from nausea, and before she could even attempt to narrow down where to find Caleb, it had been time for dinner.

Now that she was standing on the deck, however, she caught sight of a figure that was leaning against the railing to the far left. She shouldn’t have recognized him this quickly, but Jester had spent the last few days dancing with him, her chest pressed against his own, and his hands on her, and she couldn’t have missed him there if she tried.

“Caleb? Are you alright?” Carefully approaching she could see that he was deep in thought, his eyes trained onto the waves. The moonlight was catching in his hair, and for a moment Jester was just staring, before she eventually managed to shake herself out of it.

_Get it together._

“Caleb?” She tried again, and her second attempt seemed to get him out of his trance like state.

“Oh. _Ich hab dich gar nicht gesehen.“_ She couldn’t make out exactly what he was saying, but his eyes were a little glassy, and Jester could smell the alcohol on his breath.

“I was worried when you cancelled practice earlier,” She chose to ignore the obvious, not really wanting to intrude too much on his personal matters. Everyone was allowed to drink whatever and how much they wanted, as long as they showed up to work on time the next day. Hell, Beau had even shown up to work with a hangover last week and gotten away with it.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to worry you,” He had slipped back into a language Jester understood, and so she offered him a smile in response.

“It’s okay. Hey, maybe we could get some practice In now?” There was a faint tune that could be heard from below deck, and maybe Jester should have continued asking if he was okay, but she wasn’t used to having these kinds of conversations, and maybe it was simply easier to take his hand and pull him along. They had long learned the steps, and even though his coordination was clearly off a little, they still managed a somewhat passable waltz around the deck.

Jester could feel her heart beating a little faster as they did another turn and she suddenly felt herself being pulled against his chest once more.

“You were...always a better dancer than me, _Astrid_.”

It took her a moment to notice the name, a name that so very clearly wasn’t her own, and she watched the mistake register in Caleb’s eyes, the slight panic, before he pulled away.

“I’m sorry...I...” He muttered, and Jester did her best to ignore the way her stomach twisted as she shook her head.

“No...no. I...we should probably get you to bed. You need to sleep.” She grabbed his sleeve, careful not to actually touch his hand, before pulling him along.

_Married. He’s married,_ Jester thought, and she shouldn’t know where his cabin was without even having to think about it, and yet she did.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some more company emails, because I love them :P

> **To:** f.stone@mslucidiancruises.co.wm , m.lepual@mslucidiancruises.co.wm
> 
> **From:** z.olios@mslucidiancruises.co.wm
> 
> **Subject:** Cabin Change

_Dear Mr. Stone,_

_This email is sent to inform you that your request for a cabin change has been approved. Changes are immediate and I trust you to get things done as quickly as possible._

_Regards,_

_Z.Olios_

_Cruise Director MS Lucidian_

* * *

> **To:** z.olios@mslucidiancruises.co.wm , f.stone@mslucidiancruises.co.wm
> 
> **From:** m.lepual@mslucidiancruises.co.wm
> 
> **Subject:** Re: Cabin Change

_Why was this sent to me??_

_Marius LePual_

_Third Officer MS Lucidian_

* * *

> **To:** f.stone@mslucidiancruises.co.wm , m.lepual@mslucidiancruises.co.wm
> 
> **From:** z.olios@mslucidiancruises.co.wm
> 
> **Subject:** Re: Cabin Change

_Because Mr.Stone has requested to change back to his old cabin, which is currently occupied by you, Mr.LePual. Please be quick to gather your things, your old cabin is available for you._

_Regards,_

_Z.Olios_

_Cruise Director MS Lucidian_

* * *

> **To:** z.olios@mslucidiancruises.co.wm , f.stone@mslucidiancruises.co.wm
> 
> **From:** m.lepual@mslucidiancruises.co.wm
> 
> **Subject:** Re: Cabin Change

_What? Seriously, I just moved all of my stuff in here like, a few weeks ago! And all that because you couldn’t keep it in your pants?!_

_Marius LePual_

_Third Officer MS Lucidian_

* * *

> **To:** z.olios@mslucidiancruises.co.wm , m.lepual@mslucidiancruises.co.wm
> 
> **From:** f.stone@mslucidiancruises.co.wm
> 
> **Subject:** Re: Cabin Change

_I am keeping it in my pants, that’s the entire problem!_

_Fjord Stone_

_First Officer MS Lucidian_

* * *

> **To:** z.olios@mslucidiancruises.co.wm , f.stone@mslucidiancruises.co.wm
> 
> **From:** m.lepual@mslucidiancruises.co.wm
> 
> **Subject:** Re: Cabin Change

_Then take it out of your pants please?!_

_Marius LePual_

_Third Officer MS Lucidian_

* * *

> **To:** f.stone@mslucidiancruises.co.wm , m.lepual@mslucidiancruises.co.wm
> 
> **From:** z.olios@mslucidiancruises.co.wm
> 
> **Subject:** Cabin Change

_Please remove me from this conversation._

_I trust that you two gentlemen are well equipped to settle this without my assistance. If not I am sure there is a lifeboat either of you can sleep in._

_Regards,_

_Z.Olios_

_Cruise Director MS Lucidian_

* * *

> **To:** z.olios@mslucidiancruises.co.wm ,
> 
> **From:** m.lepual@mslucidiancruises.co.wm
> 
> **Subject:** Re: Cabin Change

_Yes, M’am._

_Marius LePual_

_Third Officer MS Lucidian_

* * *

> **To:** z.olios@mslucidiancruises.co.wm 
> 
> **From:** f.stone@mslucidiancruises.co.wm
> 
> **Subject:** Re: Cabin Change

_Yes, M’am._

_Fjord Stone_

_First Officer MS Lucidian_


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am VERY soft for these two! <3

“I feel a little sorry for him,” Caduceus leaned back against the edge of the bed, his tea set out in front of him. He’d been making some of his special brew for the last twenty minutes and Fjord was still amazed at how much time you could spend on making tea. He had to admit that it was very good tea, but still

“Yeah but...we all know he really only got that job because of his Dad,” He then found himself saying, eyeing the bag he had been planning on putting his things into to move back into his old cabin. “I’m not saying he’s bad at it, but...he doesn’t have the right to call me out like that, does he?”

A small chuckle fell from Caduceus’ lips as he finally picked up the finished product, namely a filled teacup, and handed it to Fjord. “I am not one to judge.”

“Yeah see? And you were the one who found me hiding in the freezer.” He still cringed at that thought, and Caduceus’ “Twice,” didn’t actually make it better.

“Why were you in there again?” Taking a sip of his own cup, Caduceus glanced up at his friend, regarding him curiously for a moment.

“Because...” Fjord sighed, taking the tea that he’d been offered, and hiding his face behind it for a brief second. It had a unique taste to it, and it was just warm enough to drink but to not actually burn your tongue. It was perfect, really. “I didn’t want to bother you, but I was...having a bit of a rough day.”

It sounded stupid, especially saying it out loud, but being around Caduceus had a calming effect on Fjord, in fact he was sure he had slept better than ever since he’d been sharing a cabin with the other man.

_And a bed,_ A voice in the back of his head reminded him, but Fjord shut it down as fast as possible. He really didn’t have time for that now.

“And you decided that it was a good idea to get back into the freezer instead of just coming to talk to me? You know you are never a bother, Fjord.” The words made his heart beat a little faster and he once again hid his face behind the cup he was holding.

“I...yeah. I’m sorry. In my defense I also found Luc and Sprinkle in there, so I stayed longer than I had anticipated.”

Putting his own cup of tea down, Caduceus glanced up at his friend once more. “If you need anything from me, just come and find me, yeah? I will never be too busy for you,” And alright, Fjord was in deep shit right now. There was no way he could ignore the way his hands were shaking just a little bit as he attempted to hide the blush on his cheeks behind the cup once more.

“I...uh. Maybe we could...let Marius live in my cabin for a bit longer?” He then eventually piped up and Caduceus, who had poured himself another cup, smiled.

“Yeah. I think that’d be nice.”

And maybe there were worse things than hopelessly crushing on your best friend a little bit, especially if they made you tea and your favorite sandwiches, and didn’t complain one bit whenever you stole the blanket away during the night.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some more texting, because it's easy and fun! Beauyasha has my heart <3

**to: Beau, 12.32pm**

_Hey!_

**to: Beau, 12.33pm**

_This is Yasha. By the way._

**to: Beau, 12.34pm**

_Sorry. Uh._

**to: Yasha, 12.40pm**

_Yasha!_

**to: Yasha, 12.56pm**

_Sorry. Frumpkin tried to eat my preparation for tomorrow’s class._

**to: Yasha, 12.57pm**

_Are you coming?_

**to: Beau, 12.59pm**

_Huh?_

**to: Yasha, 1.02pm**

_Uh. Sorry. Didn’t want to assume._

**to: Yasha, 1.03pm**

_I just saw you the other day. You did good! Figured you might want to come again._

**to: Beau, 1.04pm**

_Oh. Yeah. Of course. When does it start?_

* * *

**to: Beau, 1.05pm**

_Stop using Frumpkin as an excuse to explain why you panicked while texting your crush._

**to: Caleb, 1.07pm**

_Says the guy who spends his entire free time dancing now because a little blue Tiefling charmed his pants off._

**to: Beau, 1.08pm**

_My pants are still very much on, Beauregard._

**to: Caleb, 1.10pm**

_I’ll give it a week and you won’t even remember you wore pants in the first place._

**to: Caleb, 1.11pm**

_Did you give Yasha my number?_

**to: Beau, 1.12pm**

_You know I wouldn’t just do that. Better ask Molly about it._

* * *

**to: Molly, 1.14pm**

_Did you give Yasha my number?!_

**to: Beau, 1.17pm**

_Someone had to intervene before you sleep with the entirety of this cruise ship, save for Yasha._

**to: Molly, 1.18pm**

_I’d have asked her out eventually!_

**to: Beau, 1.19pm**

_Before the end of this cruise or?_

**to: Molly, 1.20pm**

_Shut up._

**to: Beau, 1.21pm**

_She asked for your number, Beau._

**to: Molly, 1.22pm**

_...she did?_

* * *

**to: Beau, 1.23pm**

_...Beau?_

**to: Yasha, 1.24pm**

_Yes! Sorry!_

* * *

**to: Beau, 1.24pm**

_Beau Yoga helps with flexibility, right?_

**to: Veth, 1.25pm**

_What? Yeah._

**to: Beau, 1.26pm**

_Perfect. I’m signing my husband up for your classes._

**to: Veth, 1.27pm**

_Sure._

**to: Veth, 1.28pm**

_Wait. No._

**to: Beau, 1.29pm**

_Teach him well ;)_

* * *

**to: Beau, 1.32pm**

_...Beau?_

**to: Yasha, 1.33pm**

_Fuck. Sorry._

**to: Yasha, 1.33pm**

_7:30. I’ll reserve you a spot in the front. :)_

**to: Beau, 1.34pm**

_I’ll see you tomorrow then! :D_

**to: Yasha, 1.35pm**

_Can’t wait!_

* * *

**to: Beau, 1.41pm**

_Doesn’t Yoga start at 8? :P_

**to: Molly, 1.42pm**

_Yeah. I’ve got SOME game, you know. :P_

**to: Beau, 1.43pm**

_Didn’t doubt it for a second. ;)_


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally managed another small update! :D Enjoy x

“Why are we doing this again?” Beau asked, using the back of her hand to wipe at her forehead. She wasn’t opposed to tropical islands, but she usually spent her time there at the beach, not moving. Today though Jester had woken her up at the crack of dawn, on her day off, to drag her along to this island tour. Beau was pretty sure she had at least asked what was going on, but with her only being half awake she had agreed without knowing it would involve half a day of hiking in this heat.

“Because Caleb promised that I’d get to see Essek float. I missed him last time,” Jester quipped with a smile as she looked around, waiting for the rest of the group to assemble. A few people had already arrived, and Caleb was going through a list, checking off their names. They hadn’t really talked ever since Jester had tucked a drunken Caleb into bed after he had called her what Jester assumed was the name of his wife.  
 _Astrid._

She felt her stomach twist ever so slightly as she tore her eyes away from him and focused her attention back on Beau.

“Yeah, okay. That’s what **_YOU_** are doing here, but what am I doing here?” She asked again, raising an eyebrow. Thankful for the slight distraction, Jester simply offered a smile.

“Because it’s much more fun to do it together, and Veth has to work,”

A few more people joined them and before Beau could reply, Jester had excitedly grabbed her arm. “Look!”

A little far off behind the last group that had arrived, Essek was making his way towards them. Despite the heat he was wearing a cloak that almost reached onto the floor and both Beau and Jester cocked their heads to the side as they watched him approach.

“He’s actually floating.” Jester whispered, her eyes darting over to Caleb for a moment, but he didn’t seem to notice.

“I mean. It’s kinda cool,” Beau agreed with a nod as everyone gathered around to listen to Caleb’s first instructions. They’d be hiking up one side of the mountain, looking at a few things and learning about the flora and fauna of Rumblecusp, before making a stop in one of the villages on their way back.

“HI!” Jester had made her way towards Essek, falling in step next to him, her lips curved into a bright smile. “Are you enjoying the cruise? It’s super cool, getting to see so many places, right?”

There was a pause where he looked at her with a slightly puzzled expression, before nodding. “Indeed.”

“Right. And Caleb gives great tours. He knows all the stuff about these places. Have you ever been to Rumblecusp?”

“Can’t say that I have, no.” He muttered, eyes darting around for a moment as if he was trying to look for a way out or considered just turning around to head back towards the ship.

“I mean, you’re kinda lucky, you probably don’t get tired if you float all the time. Or does floating make you tired?”

“Yeah, do you like...ever walk?” Beau inserted herself into the, admittedly very one sided, conversation, “Like...if you came to my yoga class, would you actually float? Because I think I could sell that as a mediation success to other people there, you should come by.”

“I...uh...”

_Beauregard stop harassing people who have actually paid to be on this tour._ Caleb’s voice rang in her head, and she rolled her eyes.

“Why me? Jester started it.” She replied, catching his eyes as he looked back over his shoulder. She was tempted to just poke her tongue out at him, but both Essek and Jester were looking at her with raised eyebrows now.

“I am...not the type for yoga, but thank you for the offer.” Essek eventually replied, flinching ever so slightly in surprise as Jester linked her arm with his.

“If I get tired, can you make me float too?” She then asked, and somewhere in the front, Caleb was sighing.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some more widojest! *eye emoji*  
> Anyway, if you're interested, this is what I imagined their performance to be like:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3ssp2br1-Og
> 
> Enjoy x

“Five minutes, guys!” The voice rang through the hall and carried into the various rooms that were now being used as changing rooms for the couples that had signed up to the dance competition.

Caleb was fiddling with a pen he absolutely wasn’t going to be using tonight, but it was something he carried on himself at all times, apparently even when he was about to perform on stage. Jester was fixing her dress, a pastel pink one, with a fitted bodice and a skirt that widened on the way down. She looked breathtaking, and it was hard for him to take his eyes off her, which would have only been useful if they had already been dancing.

“How do I look?” She caught his eyes in the mirror, lips curved into a smile and Caleb was pretty sure that his heart stopped beating for just a second.

“ _Uh. Wunderschön._ Great, I mean.” He had seen her in various dresses during training, but none of them compared to what she was wearing today. It was quite distracting, if he was being honest.

“You don’t look too bad yourself,” Jester then chuckled, “Though your bowtie is a little off,” She then added, turning away from the mirror and taking the few steps that had separated them from each other before. It was almost funny, how his breath hitched just the tiniest bit with how close she was, even though they had spent almost the entire last week in close proximity.

_It’s just dancing,_ He had told himself over and over again, and for the most part it had worked, but now that she was standing right there, eyes fixed on his bowtie, her familiar scent of cinnamon and lavender filling his nose, Caleb was _this_ close to losing it.

“All set.” Jester’s voice brought him back and their eyes met, another mistake, he noticed, as he felt his heart stumble again. He had tried to keep this friendly, or professional, whatever he liked to call it, but there was just something about her that threw him off completely. She made him laugh when there really was nothing to laugh about, the freckles on her nose, which he could see clearly now that she was so close, along with her smile made his stomach swoop and hell, she had almost effortlessly gotten him to sign up for a dance competition, when it had taken Astrid months of convincing to even get him to agree to take a class to learn a wedding dance.

“Caleb?” He felt his hands twitching at his sides, forcing himself to not just reach up and pull her in. It was harder than he had expected, especially for someone who usually prided himself on his self-control.

“Jester.” He enjoyed the way her name rolled off his tongue, like it was something he could be saying more often, in a different situation maybe. Caleb immediately scolded himself for that thought, because it wasn’t just inappropriate, it also flushed his cheek red, which really wasn’t helping, especially considering how close they still were.

It would have been easy to lean in and kiss her. A bad idea of course, but easy nevertheless, and he almost would have, if it hadn’t been for the voice pulling him out of it.

“One minute guys, last call!”

Blinking, Jester took a step back, and if he wasn’t so sure that it couldn’t have been, Caleb would have sworn he had seen a hint of blush on her cheeks, too.

“Alright. We should probably...go,” He then managed, resisting the urge to run a hand through his hair, which Veth had so carefully styled for tonight.

“Yeah, my Mama promised to be front row center!” Jester agreed, her lips curving into a smile and Caleb offered one in return, knowing that the moment, whatever it had been, had passed.

“Well, then we shouldn’t leave the _Ruby Of The Sea w_ aiting, right?” He nodded, waiting until Jester had passed through the door, before following suit.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Sprinkle live?  
> ...and who allowed a weasel on a cruise ship in the first place? :P

**to: Veth, 11.23am**

_Does Jester know she still owns a weasel?_

**to: Molly, 11.41am**

_Status unclear._

**to: Molly, 11.42am**

_Do I dare ask why?_

**to: Veth, 11.44am**

_Because I’m enjoying my morning off on the pool deck and watching your son trying to give Sprinkle a bath in the pool._

**to: Veth, 11.45am**

_He seems to have lost the will to live._

**to: Molly, 11.46am**

_Honestly, I figured he already had after that freezer incident._

**to: Veth, 11.47am**

_Poor thing, what did he ever do to be this cruelly treated when he was nothing but a ray of sunshine in such an awful world?_

**to: Molly, 11.48am**

_Have you been drinking?_

**to: Veth, 11.51am**

_Always._

**to: Veth, 11.52am**

_How’s that flexibility of your husband coming along?_

**to: Veth, 11.53am**

_I still volunteer to help. ;)_

**to: Molly, 11.54am**

_I signed him up for Beau’s Yoga class but she seems distracted by your best friend._

**to: Molly, 11.54am**

_Which, by the way, I don’t blame her for, but you know._

**to: Molly, 11.55am**

_And thanks, but I’m not sure he’s ready for that. I mean I brought up Caleb a long time ago but he’s off limits now so._

* * *

**to: Beau, 11.56am**

_Beau._

**to: Beau, 11.58am**

_Beauuuuuuuu_

**to: Beau, 12.01am**

_Beaauuuuuregaaaard._

**to: Molly, 12.05pm**

_Didn’t I tell you to not start drinking before noon?_

**to: Beau, 12.06am**

_It’s past noon._

**To: Beau, 12.07pm**

_Have you asked Yasha out yet?_

**to: Molly, 12.10pm**

_I am working on it._

**to: Beau, 12.11pm**

_Will it happen in this lifetime? Because Veth deserves to get laid the way she wants to._

**to: Molly, 12.12pm**

_Why do people feel the need to keep telling me this shit?_

**to: Molly, 12.12pm**

_Leave me alone._

**to: Beau, 12.13pm**

_Love you too. ;)_

* * *

**to: Veth, 12.14pm**

_Beau’s got game until she’s actually in love._

**to: Veth, 12.15pm**

_But like I said: I volunteer. ;)_

**to: Molly, 12.17pm**

_I appreciate the offer. ;) Can you make sure my son doesn’t drown first though?_

**to: Veth, 12.18pm**

_What about Sprinkle?_

**to: Molly, 12.19pm**

_Honestly? We’d be doing him a favor I think. :P_

**to: Veth, 12.20pm**

_Gotcha ;)_


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah man, I feel a little bad for Marius xD But only a little.

> **To:** all@mslucidiancruises.co.wm
> 
> **From:** m.lepual@mslucidiancruises.co.wm
> 
> **Subject:** Cabin Change?

To whom it may concern,

As some of you know, I was told to pack my things and wait to be transferred to another cabin. I have been sitting on packed bags for a week no with no news as to where and when I should be moving to.

I would greatly appreciate any sort of direction in the matter.

Marius LePual

Third Officer MS Lucidian

* * *

> **To:** all@mslucidiancruises.co.wm
> 
> **From:** v.brenatto@mslucidiancruises.co.wm
> 
> **Subject:** RE: Cabin Change?

Stop whining, Marius.

Veth Brenatto

Head of Children’s Entertainment&Day Care

* * *

> **To:** all@mslucidiancruises.co.wm
> 
> **From:** b.lionett@mslucidiancruises.co.wm
> 
> **Subject:** RE: Cabin Change?

I think I just heard Fjord yell FUCK across the whole ship.

But yeah, I second what Veth said.

You could be living in a lifeboat that’s being pulled along by the ship, so be grateful.

Beauregard Lionett

Fitness Instructor

* * *

> **To:** all@mslucidiancruises.co.wm
> 
> **From:** f.stone@mslucidiancruises.co.wm
> 
> **Subject:** RE: Cabin Change?

I was NOT yelling that loudly!

Fjord Stone

Second Officer MS Lucidian

* * *

> **To:** all@mslucidiancruises.co.wm
> 
> **From:** m.lepual@mslucidiancruises.co.wm
> 
> **Subject:** RE: Cabin Change?

@Veth&Beauregard

What the hell?  
I was literally just asking nicely!

Marius LePual

Third Officer MS Lucidian

* * *

> **To:** all@mslucidiancruises.co.wm
> 
> **From:** z.olios@mslucidiancruises.co.wm
> 
> **Subject:** RE: Cabin Change?

I am, once again, asking to be excluded from these conversations.

Mr.LePual,

Please refer these kind of questions directly to me from now on. Your will be remaining in your cabin for the time being, if any changes occur you will be informed, and would have been before it if was necessary.

Miss Lionett

Please come by my office if you have time, I have certain things I need to discuss with you.

Zethris Olios

Cruise Director MS Lucidian

* * *

> **To:** b.lionett@mslucidiancruises.co.wm
> 
> **From:** m.tealeaf@mslucidiancruises.co.wm
> 
> **Subject:** *eyes emoji*

Uh oh. Are you in trouble or is this a booty call? :P

Mollymauk Tealeaf

Head of Entertainment

* * *

> **To:** m.tealeaf@mslucidiancruises.co.wm
> 
> **From:** b.lionett@mslucidiancruises.co.wm
> 
> **Subject:** RE: *eyes emoji*

Not EVERYTHING is a booty call, Molly.

I only slept with her once.

Beauregard Lionett

Fitness Instructor

* * *

> **To:** b.lionett@mslucidiancruises.co.wm
> 
> **From:** m.tealeaf@mslucidiancruises.co.wm
> 
> **Subject:** RE: *eyes emoji*

I know, she told me about it ;)

Mollymauk Tealeaf

Head of Entertainment

* * *

> **To:** m.tealeaf@mslucidiancruises.co.wm
> 
> **From:** b.lionett@mslucidiancruises.co.wm
> 
> **Subject:** fuck off

Please refer to the subject line.

Beauregard Lionett

Fitness Instructor


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just really love the friendships between these idiots. <3

“So, is there a particular reason you’re staying with Caduceus instead of going back to your own cabin?” Beau was leaning against the railing, eyes trained on the disappearing island in the distance. They were going back to Nicodranas for a couple of days before heading out towards Darktow to give the guests the full pirate experience. “I mean, don’t get me wrong, I like watching Marius get dunked on as much as the next person, but I’m assuming that’s not why you haven’t changed cabins yet,”

Huffing, Fjord turned his own attention away from the water and towards Beau. “I don’t know...like. It’s just nice, you know? Having someone to talk to when you get off your shift, and Caduceus always brings cool snacks from the kitchen and it’s...kinda calming or some shit when he’s asleep next to me.”

“Have you asked him out then?” Fjord almost flinched at that, and Beau could see the pained expression on his face almost instantly.

“I’m not...that’s not what this is. And even if it was, I don’t exactly have a great track record with relationships.” He then replied, running a hand through his hair, holding back a sigh. It wasn’t like he hadn’t thought about it, because he had, especially during those nights when he couldn’t sleep, Caduceus’ face just inches away from his own, but Fjord wasn’t about to make a fool of himself yet again.

“Okay, you had what, two failed relationships? That’s not the end of the world and at least you managed to get out pretty much unscathed? Like I was with this girl once and we were doing some pretty illegal shit and when we got arrested my Dad bailed me out but left her. Never heard of her again,”

“You did what now?” Fjord raised an eyebrow at her and Beau waved him off.

“Long story. Anyway, didn’t work out, for obvious reasons. What I’m saying is that you should probably just go for it. I love you man, and you’re my friend, but I wouldn’t let you sleep in my bed for weeks and bring you food every night,”

Fjord sighed, shaking his head. “Look, no offense: But your track record with relationships isn’t exactly the best either? Like I thought you were supposed to be asking Yasha out and instead you slept with our cruise director?”

Now it was Beau’s turn to raise an eyebrow. “God damn it, does Molly ever keep anything to himself? It was one time, okay? And that was before I wanted to ask Yasha out. Well, at least he didn’t leave me to my own devices as I was sneaking back to my room in the dark and with a hangover,”

“Say what now?” Fjord responded and Beau waved him off again. “I sincerely doubt I want to know what actually happens on this ship when I’m not looking,” He then added, shaking his head.

“You don’t. If you don’t agree with my relationship advice maybe go ask Jester. I mean she’s been head over heels for Caleb for like...weeks, and she’s not giving up even though he’s married,”

“Caleb’s married?” Fjord asked back, confusion clearly written all across his face and Beau shrugged her shoulders.

“It’s what Jester says. He wears a ring and all.”

“I’m not...”

“Whatever. If anyone can lure a man away from his wife, it’s Jester. Not...that I’m supporting infidelity at all, but you saw them dance last weekend. If he’s not at least a little bit interested in her I’m holding my next Yoga class naked,”

Fjord sighed again, glancing back out at the ocean. “Why is that going to be the image I will be taking away from this conversation?” He then asked and Beau laughed, poking her elbow into his ribs.

“Ask Caduceus out, that’s what I want you to take away from this conversation. Oh and,” Her expression softened just a little as their eyes met again, “Kick my ass if I don’t ask out Yasha, yeah?”

There was a brief pause where their eyes met again, and Fjord’s lips curved into a smile as he pushed himself away from the railing. “Deal,”


End file.
